Lead Aspirin
by Howlitzer
Summary: He's got the cure for what ails her. TLC? Delicate handling? No, this needs a rougher touch.


a/n: Something short that came to me. Hope it's good.

It deals with a peeve of mine in stories, specifically Sonic/Amy stories. You'll know it when you read it.

* * *

><p>He got the call by chance, while enjoying a fresh chilli dog at a local vendor. About to take a bite into the warm meat, he was suddenly stopped by a hysterical cry.<p>

Recognizing the rabbit girl, he set the snack down and ran to her, but she squirmed in his grip. A look of contempt hid beneath her tears, and she told him the situation.

It was all his fault, she told him.

Wasn't it?

He picked her up without a word and sped to the scene, an apartment complex in the middle of Station Square. Sonic rushed through a door as it swung open, sprinting effortlessly up the flights of stairs to the roof. His friends waited there for him, all standing back from the source of the commotion.

"Hello, Sonic…"

Her voice was frail, barely reaching him as the winds rushed by. Slender arms displayed slashes; all made recently and with some of them still bleeding. She smiled at him, a twisted, tormenting smile as she stood on the gravel, clad in nothing but her white underwear. The sun shifted behind the clouds and illuminated her form with a sliver of light. Frayed hair swished about in the breeze, her hands caressing the barrel of a gun. She brushed the dark steel along her cheek, a nervous jolt of energy making her shudder.

He felt the heat from the accusing stares behind him. Setting down Cream, he noticed her cold look, her sadness.

Sonic showed her no sorrow.

Indignation bore into her from emerald eyes, and she felt herself stepping backwards. He walked towards Amy Rose, who brought the gun underneath her chin. She still gave him that twisted smile, but he didn't change his expression for her. He stopped within an arm's length.

"It's come to this, hasn't it? You thought you could just throw me away without consequence, that everything would be just peachy afterwards. How does a reality check feel, hm? How does it feel, seeing how much you've hurt me?" Her face twisted up as she looked at him.

"You did this to me…you did **all** of this to me! I put all of myself into loving **you**! I waited for so long, had so many lonely nights just thinking about **you**! I gave myself to you, and you just **rejected** me. What's the point of living if the one who loves you doesn't even realize you exist? Tell me, Sonic…how am I supposed to go on?"

"…"

"All I ever wanted was…for you to tell me that you loved me. All I wanted was your affection. To know that you cared. Do you care, Sonic?"

"…"

"Answer me…**answer me!**"

He stood still, his mouth shut.

Tears slid down her face, her hands rubbing the cold steel of the pistol frantically. Her breaths caught in her throat, a warm, sickening feeling rising from the pit of her stomach. She felt her toes start to curl as she raised her arm, placing the barrel against her temple. Blood pounded in her head, the sound nearly deafening.

He still stood there, unmoving. No words came from his mouth. He wasn't even trying to calm her down…he wasn't trying _anything_. He didn't care! **Never** cared!

But she loved him…she loved him so much.

"Oh, Sonic…"

"…"

The wind blew harder, clouds moving and revealing the sun once more. Warm rays of light kissed her skin, and she felt herself smile as his blue fur glowed and sparkled in her eyes. He was so beautiful…so perfect, so untouchable…

"If only you would love me…"

The gun shook against her head, her finger stroking the trigger tenderly. Drops of sweat rolled down from her brow, touching her lips with a salty taste.

"If only you would…if only…" She gulped, her body shivering even in the Sun's warmth. "I need you…I need you, Sonic…"

Still he said nothing, and the tears rolled down harder.

Her finger touched the trigger, tapping it with increasing pressure. Green eyes dimmed with resignation and helplessness, her soft ears flattening against her head. A free hand moved to her head, gripping messy pink hair in frustration.

"Love you…"

Her finger sailed away from the trigger. Nervous breaths from behind them reminded Amy that she wasn't alone with him, even if it felt so much like it…

"Love you. How do I love you," he started, trailing off softly. Again, her breaths hitched in her throat, a surge of hope rising from within her.

"…When I don't even know you?"

Silence.

Amy froze, her brain only holding onto the words that came from his lips.

"I don't know you. You're not the Amy Rose that's been chasing me down all of these years. What did you expect of me?"

She fumbled with her words, a stream of babblings coming out where sentences should have been.

"Did you expect that I would confess to you? That I'd throw myself down and say that I loved you more than anything else? That I would just smother you in hugs and kisses, that I'd whisper sweet nothings into your ears?"

"Yes…"

He looked down on her. "You're a fool."

Tails was about to rush in, but Knuckles stopped him. The fox threw a glare that bounced harmlessly off the echidna's rough exterior. Shadow stared on with muted interest, while Rouge simply closed her eyes.

"I guess he knows how to handle her after all," she said softly.

Cream stared at the white bat before turning back to the scene before them. Amy screamed and frantically placed the shaking barrel of the gun against her head.

Sonic simply turned and walked away, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What can I do? What would it take, huh? **Tell me!**"

"…"

"Tell me there's something…tell me that I…have a chance…"

She sobbed loudly, the gun dropping from her hands to the gravel on the roof. Sonic turned at that moment, a solemn look in his eyes.

"Your chances just improved, Amy Rose."

She blinked, the gun lying on the ground at her feet, and the Sun shining down on her. Her tears started to dry, the breeze tearing the remaining ones from her cheeks and tossing them into oblivion.

He left her, his steps echoing through the staircase as he trudged downwards. Shadow followed soon after, with Rouge close behind. Knuckles quietly left, and Tails ushered Cream out, the rabbit girl giving one last glance to her friend.

Amy picked up the gun, running a hand over it gently. She released a latch, allowing the clip filled with bullets to fall to the gravel. The gun fell out of her hands alongside it, and she took a shaky step forward, followed by another, and then another.

Yes…from here, she would do it.

She would…start again. As herself.

"As the Amy Rose…you've always known."


End file.
